Caia na Real
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Serena tem sonhos estranhos que aumentam com a chegada do suposto namorado de sua melhor amiga Rey. SD
1. Conversa de garotas

**capa da fic no site i12 . photobucket . com / albums / a227 / loucosporanime / CapaSM-Final.jpg**

**Capitulo 1 – Conversa de garotas**

Escola mista de Tóquio, início do ano letivo de 2005. Alunos correndo por toda parte, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos. Em meio a tudo isso, no segundo andar, em um banco existe uma jovem loira de olhos azuis, sem se importar com nada, apenas observando tudo do alto. Eis que ela vê sua amiga de infância, sim, cresceram juntas, desce correndo as escadas para alcançá-la.

REY! - grita Serena com muito entusiasmo, correndo pra abraçar a amiga.

SERENA! - responde Rey com a mesma energia.

Ambas se separaram nas férias, pois Serena teve de viajar com sua família para visitar uma tia doente. Ela está muito animada por haver reencontrado sua amiga e tem muito a conversar.

Ai amiga, tenho tantas novidades pra te contar! Você não vai acreditar!

Não sei não Serena; duvido que qualquer coisa que você me conte supere a minha surpresa. – dizia Rey com olhinhos brilhantes.

É como se as duas não vissem mais ninguém a seu redor, por mais que estivessem no meio de um corredor super movimentado, ambas não ligavam. Mas são interrompidas pelo som alto do sinal tocando, vão ter que adiar a conversa para depois das aulas.

Serena seguiu para sua aula de matemática e Rey para a de história.

Não sabia se era pelo ano novo, mas em seu íntimo Serena sentia que algo muito forte iria lhe acontecer, que sua vida iria mudar muito, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com uma forte sensação de perda, de algo relacionado a sua grande amiga Rey. Podia ser sua imaginação, ou apenas um presságio do que estava por vir.

Serena está agoniada, assiste à aula mas sua mente está longe, não consegue assimilar nada do que a professora está explicando.

De repente ela acorda do seu suposto transe. Sua colega sacudiu seu braço, ela levanta a cabeça para o relógio e vê que já são 18 horas. Nossa, o tempo passou voando. Ela recolhe seu material, arrumou na bolsa e sai correndo da sala, indo para o portão principal, onde uma Rey nervosa a esperava.

Ah Serena, você não muda nunca! Sempre atrasada e dormindo nas aulas, vê se toma jeito menina!

Foi mal Rey, não tive a intenção.

As duas caem na risada. Então saem para uma lanchonete movimentada para comerem qualquer coisa e finalmente poderem conversar. Ao entrarem são recebidas, calorosamente, por um certo loiro de olhos azuis chamado Andrew, o dono do local.

Minha irmãzinha, que saudades de você! Vem cá Serena! – ele lhe dá um caloroso abraço e carinhoso beijo na bochecha.

Olá Andrew, também senti muito sua falta nas minhas férias! Que tal começar por uma pizza grande e uma lasanha bolonhesa?

Hahahaah... Tudo bem, minha princesinha, seu pedido é uma ordem. E você Rey, o que vai querer?

Ah, apenas um sanduíche e um suco natural!

Depois de aguardarem alguns minutos, os pedidos chegam. Depois da refeição finalmente começam a conversar:

Poxa Rey. Nas férias toda minha família teve que viajar às pressas porque minha tia ficou muito doente. Ela já está em um estado de câncer bem avançado. Estou tão triste, chorei muito.

Nossa, Serena, que coisa terrível; sinto muito por você. Sua família deve estar passando por uma barra terrível.

Bom, chega de pensar coisas tristes. Afinal de contas, o que você tanto tem pra me contar, Rey?

Rey parece um pouco acanhada, está com as bochechas vermelhas – Ah Serena... bem, é que...Ah, eu arrumei um namorado!

Serena dá um grito, assustando a todos os clientes da lanchonete e fazendo Andrew – que estava atrás do balcão – morrer de rir de sua amiga.

Mas, Rey, sua pilantrinha! Me passou a perna! Mas conta aí, como ele é? O que ele faz? É mais velho? Beija bem? Ai, mas eu ia esquecendo; seu primeiro beijo foi com ele, não foi! Ah eu quero detalhes, pode me contar tudinho!

Ai, calma Serena! Deixa de ser escandalosa, quer me matar de vergonha! Tá todo mundo olhando!

Foi mal Rey!

Bom, ele é um aluno transferido, um ano mais velho que a gente, está no 3º ano. Moreno, olhos azuis, corpo de atleta. Ah, sim, aprendi a beijar com ele, foi demais, Serena! Ele é um sonho! Lindo, muito fofo! Eu o conheci no início das férias. Lembra que eu tinha uns trabalhos extras pra entregar! Pois bem, quando fui à escola pra entregar, ele estava lá na secretaria arrumando a papelada dele de transferência. Eu me apresentei,e saímos juntos de lá. Com o tempo, ficamos amigos, aí começamos a sair à noite, até que ele tomou a iniciativa e; me agarrou no meio da boate, me disse coisas lindas e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego! Nossa, Serena, me arrepio toda só de lembrar.

Ai que lindo Rey, parabéns! Espero um dia encontrar alguém assim!

Também torço muito por você Serena! Ah, eu contei pra ele da minha melhor amiga e ele está ansioso por conhecê-la. E disse que tem um amigo chamado Seiya que daria certinho com você!

O QUÊ ! Você está louca, Rey! Sabe que eu ODEIO encontros arranjados, só me dão dor de cabeça! Por acaso, se esqueceu do início do ano, do seu primo Kelvin! Estou traumatizada até hoje viu! E a culpa é toda sua! Sinto calafrios só de lembrar, credo!

hahaahah Também não é pra tanto né Serena!

Nisso Serena levanta de uma vez. Já estava tarde, tinha de voltar pra casa. Ela se despede de Rey e sai correndo. Rey fica indignada, não deu tempo nem de dizer o nome do seu namorado a amiga.

N/A: Bom gente, e aí o que acharam da minha primeira fic? Gostaram? Queria avisar que a parte em que Darien e Serena se conhecem foi baseada na série Get Real que passou na Sony a alguns anos atrás.

Gostaria de agradecer aos incentivos da minha beta Anita e da Vane, valeu meninas!


	2. Conversa de namorados

**Capitulo 2 - Conversa de namorados**

No outro dia Serena, milagrosamente, chega cedo na escola, pois tinha que passar na biblioteca para pegar uns livros antes que não os achasse mais por lá. Como ainda ia demorar meia hora para começar sua aula e Rey não chegaria tão cedo, decidiu ir para o seu cantinho favorito e ler um livro de romance sossegada, sem ninguém para perturbar.

Ao chegar no banco do segundo andar que tem vista privilegiada de toda a escola, ela se irrita um pouco porque havia alguém lá. Era um garoto, um jovem moreno deitado de forma confortável. Serena sente seu sangue ferver; que atrevimento, quem aquele garoto pensa que é pra estar em seu cantinho secreto!

– Com licença, poderia desocupar o meu lugar? Passa garoto, anda!

O jovem se espreguiça, senta na cadeira de forma bem desleixada, abre seus olhos de um azul bem intenso, cabelos negros e reluzentes – Serena cora diante de tal visão, sem falar no corpo atlético e bem formado do jovem – Ele a encara de forma enigmática, passando pra algo provocativo e sem vergonha.

– Falou comigo loirinha! – diz ele de forma bem debochada.

– Claro, não estou vendo mais ninguém por aqui!

– Ah, mas eu não sou ninguém. Seja mais educada e então, quem sabe, eu pense no seu pedido – dá-lhe uma piscada, está se divertindo com a situação.

– Ora seu atrevido!

– Você é bem divertida, e muito bonita! Prazer, me chamo Darien.

Serena fica sem graça; nem conhecia o garoto e acabou sendo grossa sem motivo algum.

– Serena, prazer! Desculpe o mal entendido, não tive a intenção!

Darien levanta; já está quase na hora do treino do time de basquete. Ele passa ao lado dela e lhe dá um suave beijo na bochecha. – Até outro dia Serena.

Serena fica estática. "Meu Deus, o que foi isso! Por que meu coração está tão acelerado? Por que eu tenho a impressão de já o conhecer! Que sensação é essa. Quem é ele afinal de contas?"

O sinal toca, despertando Serena de seus pensamentos. Ela corre para sua aula, intrigada com o jovem que acabara de conhecer.

– Serena, por onde você andou? Vamos, a aula já vai começar! E que cara é essa logo cedo heim!

– Desculpe Rey, tive um contra-tempo, vamos!

O dia passa rápido, mesmo Serena concentrada nas aulas só consegue pensar no rapaz de intensos olhos azuis.

Ao saírem da escola, Serena e Rey vão juntas para a casa da morena, que mora em um templo com o seu avô.

Depois de um bom banho, lanche, fazer as lições de casa, as duas começam uma conversa sobre o dia que tiveram.

– Rey, tive um início de dia tão estranho hoje; me aconteceu algo no mínimo bem bizarro. Lembra que eu adoro ficar sozinha naquele banquinho no segundo andar, lendo meus romances! Pois bem, tinha um cara lá, muito abusado e que ficou flertando comigo; vê se pode!

– Serena, se um cara flerta com você, você tem que ficar feliz; qual o problema! Descobriu pelo menos o nome dele?

– Ah, sei lá, foi muito estranho. Fiquei com uma sensação de o conhecer há muito tempo, uma espécie de deja vu!

– Faz o seguinte, da próxima vez em que o encontrar, convide-o para sairmos em um encontro duplo; que tal!

– REY! Deixa de ser assanhada. Só porque está namorando fica se achando!

– Ah e por falar nisso, Serena, sua louca, você saiu ontem tão apressada que nem deu tempo de lhe contar o nome do meu namorado! Pois bem, ele joga no time de basquete e se chama Darien! O nome não é lindo! Que tal!

Serena sente o chão sumir sobre seus pés, um aperto enorme toma seu peito. "Essa não, só pode ser mentira. Aquele cara era o namorado da Rey, ai não!" Ela segura o choro. Era bom demais pra ser verdade; haver conhecido um cara interessante e ele já ter dona e, pior, a dona é sua melhor amiga.

– Rey eu estou morrendo de sono, acho melhor irmos dormir. Até amanhã!

– Você tem toda razão! Até amanhã!

O dia amanhece fechado e chuvoso, contrastando bem com o estado de espírito de Serena.

Ambas se levantam, se arrumam e vão para a escola. Chegando lá, se separam, pois Rey é a representante de sua sala e tem coisas a fazer.

Serena se sente aliviada por poder ficar só com seus pensamentos. Ela vai que meio automática para o seu cantinho, dá graças a Deus do lugar estar vazio. Senta-se e tenta esvaziar sua mente, para espairecer as idéias, por isso fecha os olhos. Mas os abre assim que sente uma fragrância masculina e alguém sentar a seu lado.

– Olá, Serena; senti saudades! – diz Darien com um olhar maroto.

"E lá vamos nós de novo!" Pensa Serena.

– Escuta aqui Darien; eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou a melhor amiga da Rey, por isso acho bom você parar com esses seus joguinhos pra cima de mim porque não vai dar em nada, entendeu!

– Ah, não fica estressada, não! Eu sei exatamente quem é você! – ele começa a se aproximar dela e a deixa acuada no fim do banco, sem saída – Olha Serena, no momento em que a vi ontem, senti meu coração acelerar, uma sensação de deja vu, como se a conhecesse há muito tempo; algo quente tomou conta do meu coração. Eu...

– AH! Te encontrei, meu amor! – Rey senta no banco e o abraça, sem notar o que acontecia – vejo que conheceu minha melhor amiga!

– Com licença gente, estou atrasada pra minha aula e não estou a fim de segurar vela! – Serena levanta aliviada por Rey ter aparecido. Ela se afasta enquanto Darien lhe lança um olhar enigmático!

"Ufa, essa foi por pouco! O que eu vou fazer! Ele namora minha melhor amiga e fica dando em cima de mim. E o pior de tudo é que eu estou gostando! Mas que grande encrenca eu fui me meter! Se eu contar pra Rey, ela pode ficar furiosa comigo! Ai, o que eu faço!"

O dia passa rápido. Ao terminar as aulas, Serena decide ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca, deixando Rey ir embora sozinha. Por mais que ela insistisse para que fossem embora juntas. Serena se sente muito culpada e queria ficar sozinha para espairecer as idéias. Está tão concentrada nisso que não percebe Darien sentar à sua frente, olhando-a fixamente, contente por estarem sozinhos na biblioteca vazia.

– Pensando em mim, Serena!

– Mas o quê! Olha, Darien, o mundo não gira no seu umbigo; eu agradeceria se você parasse com essas suas brincadeiras e não me perseguisse mais! Você namora a minha melhor amiga e eu não quero encrenca pro meu lado!

– Como é que é! Eu e Rey!

– Ué, é o que ela diz aos quatro ventos!

– Isso tudo é um grande mal entendido! Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim, a Rey vai ver só! Isso é uma grande mentira, o que aconteceu foi que eu apenas fiquei com ela, apenas me diverti e nada mais. Nunca a pedi em namoro e nem fiz juras de amor, ela é que anda grudada em mim; é super pegajosa.

Serena fica tão transtornada com o que ouve que, quando dá por si, Darien já estava a sua frente e se inclinando em sua direção, capturando seus lábios em um terno beijo. Ao se separarem, ela fica sem reação, não sabe o que dizer.

– Escuta aqui, Serena, é você que eu quero, não a Rey! – levanta-se e vai embora, deixando Serena mais ainda sem ação.

"O que foi isso! Eu não consigo deixar de pensar no Darien!"

* * *

**N/A:** Queria avisar que a parte em que Darien e Serena se conhecem foi baseada na série Get Real que passou na Sony a alguns anos atrás. 

Fic betada por Anita! Respondendo as reviews:

**Anita:** Valeu a força minha beta favorita!

**Anna Lennox:** Sério, você gostou da fic? Achou Serena louca? Hahaha você ainda não viu nada, aguarde!

**Shampoo-chan:** sim, é um universo alternativo. Quanto a Serena/Seiya pode ser o provável casal da próxima fic que eu escrever, quem sabe. Quanto a Darien ser o suposto namorado da Rei, tem muita coisa a ser explicada ainda. As fics HP já estão prontas, as betas é que não me devolveram ainda, snif.

**Angelina Michelle:** Gostou mesmo, ai que bom.


	3. Verdades

**Capítulo 03 - Verdades**

Ao acordar cedo e se arrumar para a aula Serena está radiante, com um humor maravilhoso. Assim, ela segue seu caminho bem animada para a escola. Mas ao chegar na entrada existem várias pessoas rodeando um casal. Ela se aproxima e presencia uma cena nada agradável: Darien estava tendo uma discussão horrível com Rey, que a essa altura derramava lágrimas sem parar.

– Rey, eu não acredito! Como você pôde ser tão baixa e fazer uma coisas dessas comigo! Quem você pensa que é!

– Mas Darien, eu pensei que...

– Nem mais uma palavra Rey. Você sabe muito bem que nós NÃO somos namorados; apenas ficamos em uma boate!

– Mentiroso! Você está dizendo isso é porque já deve ter me trocado por outra, seu cínico!

– EU! CÍNICO! Como eu a posso ter trocado por outra se você nunca foi nada minha! Ah, quer saber de uma coisa? eu tenho alguém sim, por isso nunca me interessei de verdade por você!

Nesse momento, Darien se afasta de Rey e vai na direção de Serena, que a essa altura já suava frio. Puxa-lhe delicadamente e lhe dá um beijo sôfrego, cheio de desejo, na frente de todos! Rey fica chocada e sai correndo dali, sem ver a reação de Serena, que ao se soltar dele lhe dá um forte tapa na cara. Ele passa a mão na marca que ficou.

– Como ousa me usar dessa forma, seu cretino! – e sai atrás de sua amiga, deixando para trás um Darien desolado, sem escutar seu murmúrio – Serena, eu realmente me sinto atraído por você, eu te quero...

Rey entra na primeira sala vazia que encontrou, senta em uma carteira de cara pra mesa, chorando. Serena a alcança e fecha a porta para conversar com ela sem interferência de ninguém.

– Rey, eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, eu me sinto culpada!

– CULPADA, ora Serena, eu vi vocês dois!

– Ai Rey, espera...não é bem assim...é que ontem, na biblioteca, eu ...

– Você o quê, Serena!

– Ah, como é difícil te contar! Mas eu vou tentar desde o início! Bom, lembra o tal garoto que conheci no meu cantinho! Pois bem, era o Darien, e desde então ele fica no meu caminho. Ontem na biblioteca eu mencionei pra ele não fazer isso que ele era seu namorado, mas aí ele ficou irritado; disse que não era nada seu e o resto você já sabe no que deu!

– Serena eu não acredito em você! Suma da minha frente, você armou para roubar meu namorado! Sua falsa!

– Olha, Rey, se depois de anos de amizade você pensa isso de mim, eu sinto muito mas você não me conhece de verdade; nunca foi minha amiga! Adeus, Rey e realmente sinto muito por você e sua dor!

Rey cai mais ainda em prantos enquanto observa sua amiga ir embora arrependida da forma mesquinha como agiu com Serena, sabendo no fundo que apenas descontou toda sua raiva nela.

Ao sair de lá, Serena corre para outra sala perto da biblioteca. Fecha a porta e escorrega por ela, caindo em prantos, um choro abafado e intenso. De longe, Darien a observava e a alcança. Entra na sala, fazendo com que Serena se afaste da porta.

– Sai daqui; olha o que você fez!

Darien vai em sua direção e faz a única coisa que lhe vem em mente: lhe abraça suavemente, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Serena, eu não fiz por mal. Desculpa se as coisas saíram do controle; não tive a intenção, não era pra ter lhe envolvido nisso tudo! Olha, Rey está muito confusa, não quer admitir que provocou tudo isso. Eu gosto de você, apenas você!

– Mas como isso é possível! Ela está muito magoada comigo! Você nem me conhece, como pode dizer essas coisas absurdas... que gosta de mim!

– Simples Serena, desde a primeira vez em que a vi, entendi todos os meus sonhos. Eu sempre soube que a encontraria; desde pequeno te vejo! Não pense que é uma fixação, é apenas um jogo do destino. Nós estamos predestinados, você não sente isso também!

Nesse momento, Serena se acalma. Sente-se repleta de um sentimento que nem sabia que existia. Sim, ela o entende porque também está acontecendo o mesmo com ela, também sente como se o conhecesse há milênios; uma afinidade fora do normal.

– Eu achei que estava era ficando louca porque também venho pensando dessa forma em relação a você; pois também tenho tido sonhos estranhos com você!

– Viu, não é difícil dizer a verdade!

Ambos se aproximam, a atração é muito forte. Começam um terno beijo mas logo se separam.

– E agora, o que faremos!

– Um passo de cada vez Serena; viveremos nossa vida. O que importa é estarmos juntos, não temos que ficar preocupados em agradar os outros.

Serena lhe sorri. Assim saem abraçados da sala e ele a acompanha até a sua sala, combinando de irem juntos para casa.

* * *

A semana passa rápido, a cada dia o amor de Darien e Serena se fortalece. Pena que Rey não pense o mesmo. Serena até tenta se reaproximar dela, mas não tem jeito, ela não quer conversa.

Enquanto caminham abraçados pelo parque, pensando nisso, Serena diz:

– Sabe, Darien, fiquei muito triste e decepcionada com a Rey, pensei que ela realmente fosse minha amiga!

– Não sinta Serena, cada um sabe o que faz de sua vida. Um dia ela vai entender e se arrepender de como agiu, e neste dia estaremos prontos para recebê-la de volta.

Darien se vira, encarando-a sem desviar o olhar.

– Eu te amo Serena e estarei a seu lado para tudo o que vier.

Ela se emociona e deixa uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas esta é logo amparada pelo polegar dele.

– Eu também te amo Darien.

Os dois se beijam, suavemente, felizes no meio do parque.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** respondendo aos reviews

**Annah Lennox:** concordo, o momento foi perfeito. Ah, no capítulo dois você tinha achado Serena meio louca, mas aguarde até conhecer a Gina das minhas fics do HP!

**Anita:** sim, o travessão voltou, menos o espaço de TAB antes de cada parágrafo.

**Shampoo-chan:** ficou revoltada! Ah, mas bem que Rei mereceu, foi tudo culpa dela mesmo! E eis aí o último capítulo meninas.


	4. Review final

**N/A:** respondendo aos reviews do último capítulo

**Annah Lennox:** Eu não acho que Chiba tenha sido cruel com Rey. Ela apenas sofreu as conseqüências de suas mentiras. :)


End file.
